


The Third Eye

by Burrahobbit



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Project Libitina
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Codes & Ciphers, Gen, Human Experimentation, Malnutrition, Psychological Horror, Religious Fanaticism, Supernatural Elements, Unethical Experimentation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: "With freedom, we sought purpose - and what we found was only realization. Realization of the sad pointlessness of such an endeavor. Realization that freeing our bodies has no meaning, when our imprisonment reaches as deep as the core of our souls. Realization that we cannot pursue new purpose without absolving those from which we ran away. Realization that the farther we run, the more forcefully our wretched bonds yank us back toward their point of origin; the deeper our shackles dig into our callous flesh."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. -. -.. .. .- / - .- -. --. --- / ... .. . .-. .-. .- / - .- -. --. --- / .. -. -.. .. .- / -- .. -.- . / . -.-. .... --- / - .- -. --. --- / --- ... -.-. .- .-. / -... .-. .- ...- --- / . -.-. .... --- / .- .-.. .--. .... .- / ..-. --- -..- - .-. --- - / ..- -. .. ..-. --- .-. -- / -.-. .... .- .-. .-.. .. . / -.- .. .-.. --- / .. -. -.. .. .- / -. --- ...- . -- -... . .-. / --. --- .-.. ..-. / .... --- - . .-.. / . -.-. .... --- / .-. --- -- . --- / --- ... -.-. .- .-.

==========================================================  
MONTHLY EXAMINATION REPORT                                                                       March 5, 2007  
==========================================================  
  
  
====SUBJECT INFO  
  
Name                                                                                                                Junichi, XXXXXX  
DOB                                                                                                                       06/27/2003  
Sex                                                                                                                                         M  
Age                                                                                                                                         3  
Height                                                                                                                                   32  
Weight                                                                                                                                   28  
Wing                                                                                                                                       B  
Room                                                                                                                                  136  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Significance Level (001-100)                                                                                               020  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
====SUBJECT NOTES  
  
Last Updated                                                                                                          10/05/2006  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Subject refuses to eat after tests. Force-feeding results in vomiting  
approximately one hour later. Subject continues to suffer from  
malnutrition due to this. No solution found yet.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
====PHYSICAL RESULTS  
  
BMI                                                                                                                                     14.2  
HR                                                                                                                                         80  
SP                                                                                                                                          93  
DP                                                                                                                                         50  
TMP                                                                                                                                    98.6  
  
Eyes                                                                                                                                Normal  
Ears                                                                                                                                 Normal  
Teeth                                                                                                                               Normal  
Genitals                                                                                                                           Normal  
Pain tolerance (01-10)                                                                                                           01  
  
  
====PHYSICAL RESULTS (THIRD EYE)  
  
HR                                                                                                                                      152  
Reaction time (ms)                                                                                                                 5  
Strength                                                                                                                             N/A  
Local distortion                                                                                                                   120  
Distortion decay                                                                                                                   48  
Positivity (01-10)                                                                                                                  01  
Sensitivity (01-10)                                                                                                                04  
Control (01-10)                                                                                                                    06  
  
  
====PHYSICAL NOTES  
  
Last Updated                                                                                                         01/05/2008  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The following occasional behaviors have been noted and should be  
ignored in future examinations:  
Twitching; epiphora; vomiting; screaming.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
====TEST RESULTS  
  
Physical Response Test                                                                                         100    PASSED  
Emotional Response Test                                                                                      100    PASSED  
Physical Control Test                                                                                              68    PASSED  
Emotional Control Test                                                                                           15     FAILED  
Third Eye Activation Test                                                                                        73    PASSED  
Third Eye Suppression Test                                                                                   100    PASSED  
  
Sexual Response Test                                                                                           N/A          N/A  
  
Minor Threat Response Test                                                                                    85    PASSED  
Minor Threat Elimination Test                                                                                   0     FAILED  
Life Threat Response Test                                                                                      100   PASSED  
Life Threat Elimination Test                                                                                    100   PASSED  
  
  
====TEST NOTES  
  
Last Updated                                                                                                          01/05/2004  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sexual Response Test is bypassed during prepubescence.  
Requested bypassing the following tests:  
Life Threat Response Test; Life Threat Elimination Test.  
All requests denied.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
==========================================================  
END OF REPORT  
==========================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SXQgbWlnaHQgbm90IG1ha2Ugc2Vuc2UgcmlnaHQgbm93LCBidXQgZXZlcnl0aGluZyB3aWxsIGJlY29tZSBjbGVhci4gQmUgcGF0aWVudC4=


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . -.-. .... --- / .-. --- -- . --- / .-. --- -- . --- / --- ... -.-. .- .-. / .-. --- -- . ---  
>  U29tZXRoaW5nIHNlZW1zIHRvIGhhdmUgZ29uZSB3cm9uZy4uLiBJIHdpc2ggSSB3YXMgYmV0dGVyIGF0IGNvZGUsIHNvIEknZCBrbm93IGhvdyB0byBmaXggdGhpcy4gQWggd2VsbCwgbWF5YmUgeW91IGFsbCBjYW4gZmlndXJlIGl0IG91dC4=

==========================================================  
MONTHLY EXAMINATION REP̷̨̡̛̬̹̞͇̗̝̃̌̆̍̀͘ORT                                                                           July 5, 2007  
==========================================================  
  
  
====SUBJECT INFO  
  
Name                                                                                                            U2F5b3Jp, Shibata  
DOB                                                                                                                       04/19/2002  
Sex                                                                                                                                          F  
Age                                                                                                                                         5  
Height                                                                                                                                   40  
Weight                                                                                                                                   32  
Wing                                                                                                                                        B  
Room                                                                                                                                   140  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Significance Level (001-100)                                                                                                060  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
====SUBJECT NOTES  
  
Last Updated 9/05/2007  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Subject displays unusually cheerful disposition towards examiners. Further experimentation and inquiry suggested.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
====PHYSICAL̸̺̖͇̠͎̻̤̪̀̓̾̎͋̑̓͌͝ RESULTS  
  
BMI                                                                                                                                       18.5  
HR                                                                                                                                         100  
SP                                                                                                                                            85  
DP                                                                                                                                         110  
TMP                                                                                                                                      98.6  
  
RXllcw==                                                                                                                          Normal  
Ears                                                                                                                                   Normal  
Teeth                                                                                                                                Normal  
Genitals                                                                                                                             Normal  
Pain tolerance (01-10)                                                                                                              05  
  
  
====PHYSICAL RESULTS (THIRD Ę̯̭̦̘̩̊͐̈̍̿͒̆͂̀YE)  
  
HR                                                                                                                                          185  
Reaction time (ms)                                                                                                                      2  
Strength                                                                                                                                 N/A  
Local distortion                                                                                                                       278  
RGlzdG9ydGlvbg== decay                                                                                                        13  
Positivity (01-10)                                                                                                                      06  
Sensitivity (01-10)                                                                                                                     05  
Control (01-10)                                                                                                                         05  
  
  
====PHYSICA̶͍̰̞͖̫̗̘̒͊̀̎̔͗͋̌͟L NOTES  
  
Last Updated                                                                                                         04/05/2009  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The following occasional behaviors have been noted and should be ignored in  
future examinations:  
Epiphora; screaming; harm to self  
Any self-harm attempts must be interrupted immediately.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
====TEST RESULTS̡͎͙͖̦̟̪͌̋͋͆̕͞͞  
  
Physical Response Test                                                                                         100    PASSED  
Emotional Response Test                                                                                      100    PASSED  
Physical Control Test                                                                                            100    PASSED  
Emotional Control Test                                                                                           19    RkFJTEVE  
Third Eye Activation Test                                                                                        80     PASSED  
Third Eye Suppression Test                                                                                     78    PASSED  
  
Sexual Response Test                                                                                            N/A         N/A  
  
Minor Threat Response VGVzdA==                                                                         90    PASSED  
Minor Threat Elimination Test                                                                                100   PASSED  
Life Threat Response Test                                                                                      100   PASSED  
Life Threat Elimination Test                                                                                   100   PASSED  
  
  
====TEST NOTE̶̢̛̱̯̥̟͐̏̊͐S  
  
Last Updated                                                                                                          05/05/2009  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sexual Resp̸̡̮̰͉͎̥̲̌̃͐͂̔͌̏̉͞onse Test will̟̠̗̜̥̭͇͋͗̒̽̈́̓̓̒̑̚ be bypassed during prepubȩ̷͔̯͎̫̃̆̈̆̉̇̏͒ͅscence. No furth̢̯͍̤̘̗͂̈́̔̊̾͘̚͟͟͜er notes.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
==========================================================  
END OF REPORT  
==========================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHR0cHM6Ly93d3cueW91dHViZS5jb20vd2F0Y2g/dj1raHFSczBnM3d2RQ==


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >renpy.video.play("Libitina.mp4")  
> >Playing video file Libitina.mp4...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RG9u4oCZdCBoYXRlIGhlci4=

[The camera focuses on a young girl with dark hair and a downturned face.]

[She’s wearing a plain gray shirt and facing straight at the camera. The room she is sitting in is stark white, hanging white lights illuminating her from above.]

Examiner: _State your name for the record._

Libitina: _I-I’m... Libitina. Libitina Yuri._

Examiner: _This video was recorded on August fifth, 2013._

[Nervously, Libitina grabs a piece of her own hair.]

Libitina: _W-what are-_

Examiner: _Quiet. You will speak when you are told._

[There is a long pause, and the sounds of shuffling papers.]

Examiner: _This experiment will attempt to capture the distortion effect in a recorded form. Test one._

[Libitina looks up at something behind the camera with a worried expression. After a moment, she squeezes her eyes shut.]

Examiner: _You may open your third eye._

[Static covers the screen, before going back to the image of Libitina with a glowing eye symbol in front of her forehead. Her eyes are still closed.]

Examiner: _The test seems to be successful in the early stages of the distortion effect. We will see how the progression in distortion levels affects the recording.  
_

[Libitina seems deep in concentration.]

Examiner: _The distortion is rising in intensity. Camera is still rolling._

[Above, the light flickers.]

Examiner: _We are beginning to experience some minor problems-_

[There is the sound of something breaking off screen, then the lights shut down.]

Examiner: _Libitina, you can close your third eye. Libitina! That is an order!_

[There is a brief pause, and the sound of metal scratching against tile.]

Examiner: _I need back up in the recor-_

[The sentence is cut off by a high-pitched scream. After that, the screen turns to static.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SGUgZGVzZXJ2ZWQgaXQuIEkgcHJvbWlzZS4NClRoZXkgYWxsIGRlc2VydmUgdGhlIHNhbWUu


End file.
